Acrobatics
Finally, The days of spraining your ankle has paid off you no longer will look down a OVER 9000 meter drop with fear. With the acrobatics skill your ability to negate fall damage increases. And how do you negate fall damage? By rolling of course, a secret passed down through the Minecraftian ages. You can tap into this mysterious 'rolling' ability by falling and training your body. Abilities Dodge Dodge gives provides a chance to reduce attack damage by half. Chance to dodge increases by 0.025% every level to a maximum of 25% at level 1000 Roll The player has a chance to rol whenever he/she would take fall damage. The roll either reduces or completely negates the fall damage. A players chance to roll increases by 0.1% every level to a maximum of 100% at level 1000 Graceful Roll Each time a player would roll they have a chance to graceful roll. Thus, if a player has a 10% roll chance and a 20% graceful roll chance, their chance to gracefully roll whenever they would take fall damage is 2%. A players graceful roll chance increases by 0.2% every level to a maximum of 100% at level 500 Experience The experience gained from falling is tied directly to damage done by the fall. Each half heart of damage earns 120 XP from a fall with no roll, or 80 XP from a fall where a roll or graceful roll was executed. Damage before the roll/graceful roll damage reduction is used to calculate the XP, gain. If the fall is fatal, no XP is earned. Because a player has a maximum of 10 hearts of damage, the maximum XP you can earn in a single fall is 2280 (19 * 120), or 1520 from a graceful roll or roll fall (19 * 80). Currently, a fall with Feather Falling armor equipped will net the same XP as if you didn't have the armor on, but without suffering the full damage. Because of this, you will also earn no XP for a fall that would have killed you if you didn't have this armor equipped. Another key thing to note is that in vanilla Minecraft, you take 2.5 hearts of fall damage whenever you use Ender Pearls to teleport. This fall damage does apply to Acrobatics XP, and the XP gained is calculated with the above formula, resulting in (5 * 120) = 600 XP. The highest roll chance possible is 100%, as well as graceful which is also 100%. Training Methods 'Chrisman0091's AFK Acrobatics Grinder Method' What you will need: ''' *2 buckets of water (to make an infinite water source) *Lots of signs (5-25, depends on drop height) *A normal piston *Lots of redstone repeaters + 2 redstone *A stone pressure plate (can be wood, but not suggested) *Building blocks - Suggested Netherrack for it being easy and cheap to get.? *Lots of half slabs (5-25) What you will want to do first is create a drop. I suggest about 13-23 blocks (not enough to kill, but still get you XP). Then at the bottom place the pressure plate. Have one of the sides connected to redstone, and make a long trail of redstone repeaters that loop around for about 2-3 seconds and activate a piston. So you stand on the pressure plate, and if you turned around you would be facing the piston at head level. Now you might ask, "How do I get back to the top to fall again?!?!?! YOU LIAR IT ISN'T AUTOMATIC!!!!", but it really is. Have the piston push you into a water current, and use this method to go upward, it says 1.2.5 but it works for 1.4.4/1.4.5(also 1.2.5, and anything above that and probably below, tested for 1.7.3, 1.3, and 1.4.4/1.4.5 myself). What you will want to do is trail that around to the top where you fell, and obviously have the last strand of water go a full 8 blocks and not go over the hole(you could make it go over the hole, and then put a sign below the water so it does not flow down). Now I have noticed, and you might be asking this, that your food DOES go down. Although it goes down about .5 or 1 heart p/ 30 minutes. I suggest installing a mod to auto eat for you that is server compatible(I found one that ate a mellon if you were missing one food, or one pork if you were missing 4 food, etc., if you find a mod like that get stacks of potatos or something in your inventory which give .5 food so you eat whenever you lose food). You can also just check every 10 minutes or so if you are just on the internet, like I usually do. The reason this method works is because you fall off, the piston gives you time to heal and then you get pushed, and while you go up the water "elevator" slowly, you heal whatever you didn't on the pressure plate, making this fully automatic. Enjoy! This method is by ''chrisman0091'', please give credit in any video tutorials or when somebody asks you about it if you create one. FlyKidJack has made another tutorial http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=02dBUpv3WVQ%7CHere A full tutorial by FlyKidJack can be found here. Both tutorials were thought of orignally, and the typed one just happened to come out first. Nobody ripped off anybody. '''Acrobatic Tower The quickest, after using all methods on the list, to me, is to make a tower from block 256 (max building height) all the way down to bedrock. The drop-zones should be spread 15-20 blocks apart. You drop from the top, aprox. 16 blocks down to the next platform, and repeat until your health is low. To quicken the process you can use Regeneration Potions to reheal while dropping! The quickest way for me is if you have access to the end. Use enderpearls and throw them straight up as fast as you can. You dont get injured when you land and your acrobatics go up. 'Craftbook/Lifts' A fast way to train this skill is if your server supports lifts from a plugin like Craftbook . You can then build a small tower approximately 13 blocks high and build the lift. You then simply have to walk off the edge, then use the lift to go back up. You can also do this with ladders (although it is much slower) or /sethome then do /home then jump then /home. Beware that you will take 4.5 hearts (9 points) of damage from falling from this height. You may want to wait a while before jumping again, or wait until your life regenerates. Kinda fast. 'Grind tower' This method has been patched in an update to prevent gaining such high acrobatics. The grind tower uses a guaranteed death and a respawn at a bed and to maximise experience. To build one, build a pillar up to the ceiling, placing ladders on one side. Build a small platform on the second-highest allowable space, such that your player is at y=128.6 when standing on it. Put a bed there. Put a hole on the floor to fall through. Climb down the tower and build a platform under this hole such that a player standing on it is at y=107.6. Interestingly, if you jump immediately after respawning, you will be immune from damage for a few seconds, but will still get XP for the blocked damage.This first fall is designed to take advantage of that by causing 18 points (9 hearts) for a normal fall, but leaving the quick jumper at full health. Leave a hole or ledge towards the next platform, and another towards the ground. Build a third platform such that a player standing on it is at y=86.6. This will cause 19 points of damage if one does not roll. Note that one should not attempt a graceful roll here. Leave a ledge facing the fourth platform The fourth platform should be built such that a player standing on it at y=76.6. A regular fall to here will cause 4 hearts of damage. This ledge is in case the jumper rolls on the third, leaving him with 4.5 hearts. Otherwise, this is fatal. The last platform, hopefully at or near ground level, is at 71.6. A player falling here will take their last half-heart of damage if they do not roll. Because it is possible to survive to this point, have a device that guarantees a death, such as a chunk of burning Netherrack or exposed lava. This should not be directly where jumpers land, else they will not get XP. For jumpers approaching or above level 500, where a graceful roll is guaranteed if attempted, the best method for training is to jump directly from the second platform to the fifth (107 to 71) and attempt a graceful roll. If successful, they will have only half a heart left, so they can jump directly into the flames to die and restart the jump. 'Alternative Tower' you could build a tower 23 blocks high and use ladders up, if the server you're playing on supports /sethome, you could climb up, set home and just walk of the edge, then use /home command, but you will have to wait for health to regenerate. Note: DO NOT JUMP, that will kill you. (If you want to also jump make it 22 blocks) Edit: You can make a 21 block high tower, with a spawn point setted on top, while jumping down on a catus, which has 1 heart left,(exp gain) but also will kill you by the cactus, (which spawn you back to the top) 'Vanilla Tower' Create a tower 23 blocks high to leave you half a heart of health. Next build a 1x3 platform on top and place a bed, then put another ledge below 1 block forward from the bottom of the tower that is deep enough to kill you. Now tap forward and fall tap forward and die. This is the simple version if you want to get fancy like me put a stone or wooden pressure plate and a piston at the bottom of the 23 block fall now you only tap forward once. Note: As of Minecraft 1.1 I know of no vanilla way to to make it fully automatic. Because if you put a pressure plate at the top of the platform it counts as a block to the bed spawing mechanics, therefore you will spawn on top of the bed and you have to move onto the pressure plate. 'Looping Tower' Create a tower 22-23 blocks high with ladders on the front. Put a pressure plate at the top that will power a piston to push you left/right. Have it delayed to power another piston that will push you backwards off the tower. At the bottom of where you would land, put another pressure plate connected to 2 dispensers. Again, have it linked to a piston to push you backwards off the plate, then another to push you towards the ladders again. Fill the dispensers with Instant Health II splash potions. Upon climbing the tower, you will be thrown down and you should be fully healed and pushed back to the ladders to climb again. Due to limitations of the dispensers, you can only have 9-10 drops before the dispensers run out of healing potions, leaving you with very little health on the final drop. Holding W to move forward and pressing Alt (Windows) would make the player move forward without the key being held down. But there is still a limited number of drops the player can have. 'Branko's method' If the server you play in does have factions this is an easy way how to level fast: Make a 22 high tower and /f sethome there, jump down and you land on a stone pressure plate which suffocates you or pushes you (with a piston) down a 30 deep hole so you die. When you respawn, you respawn back on the tower so you can repeat the process. Keep doing this until you reach the level you desire. If you want to stop this just jump from the tower on the other side. It is advised that you watch the amount of power you have in your faction as it decreases every time you die. This method can be used with multiple players.you can also use lava at the bottom. NOTE: Using this method when you have a high experience level or when carrying valuable items is strongly discouraged. ''- This looks terrible. Any have the time to make it look nice? ''-- Tolle44 (talk) 15:23, August 21, 2012 (UTC) ''-does this look beter? did it myself :P- branko12'' ''- I've cleaned it up a bit, I hope it looks better than what 'branko12''' did. -- FAILBL0GGED (talk) 20:09, September 6, 2012 (UTC) ill upload a picture here of how it works in about 1 day. branko12 again :P 'Tryx10's AFK Method' No longer works as of Minecraft 1.4.4 This method is fully AFKable and can be done with very simple materials other then a beacon. First of all, you will need signs, a water source, and a regeneration tiered beacon. Once set up the player can set something on their jump key to stay afloat. Overnight during testing roughly 500 levels were gained from level 1 on default settings. Similar to how an overground mob trap works, A tower is built using water and signs every other block, in one hollow pillar, twenty blocks high. At the top, water pushes the player over two spaces and drops them. The transition bin at the base consists of water, pushing the played from where they're droped, into the signed pillar again. The player will need to encase themselves in with one block above them at all times before AFKing. The waiting bin lenth and height of the towers may need to be adjusted depending on server settings. Not to worry, the regeneration effect will overcome any damage lost from hunger.hej 'Rice's AFK Method ' The key to this method is having a Feather Falling 3-4 Boots. First make a 20 block drop, and at the bottom have a sticky piston (with a block attached to it) pushing you into the water. Then using stairs, signs. and water, have it loop around up to the 20 block drop. Finally, (Optional) use ice to speed up the water stair elevator. - This does NOT damage the boots(as said below), and this is kind of like what is at the top, which the drop and water elevator and stuff. Note: The Feather Falling Boots will not be damaged at all, also watch out for your hunger. Category:Skills Category:PvE Category:Misc Skills